The Shield
by Rieval
Summary: Un petit épilogue AU pour ce zode franchement minable : et si nous n’avions pas vraiment eu la fin de l’histoire ? Gen ou Slashy tout dépend de votre état d’esprit ….


**Titre** : _The Shield_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Spoilers** : Common Ground et Irresponsible, saison 3.

**Genre** : SongFic. Shot de The Rasmus (lien à la fin de la fic'). OneShot. John POV.

**Résumé** : un petit épilogue AU pour ce zode franchement minable : et si nous n'avions pas vraiment eu la fin de l'histoire ? Gen ou Slashy (tout dépend de votre état d'esprit …).

**Disclaimer** : toujours pas à moi, quelle pitié !

**oOo**

_Tonight we escape_

_Just you and me_

_We'll find our peace_

_Somewhere across the seas _

_Enough of the fright _

_Enough of the fuss _

_I'll be awake if he finds us _

_Needless to say _

_I'll stand in your way _

_I will protect you_

_And I …_

Je suis assis ici depuis des heures. Carson a bien essayé de me convaincre de retourner à mes quartiers – en fait, il s'est même résolu à quelques menaces indignes du serment d'Hippocrate … – mais je ne peux pas partir. Je ne peux pas le quitter. Je dois rester. Attendre qu'il se réveille et lui annoncer la nouvelle … je lui dois la vérité.

J'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais plus dormir en paix, que je ne pourrais plus fermer les yeux sans avoir peur de le perdre …

« Il va bien John » n'a pas arrêté de me dire Carson. « Juste une petite réaction à toutes les émotions de cette journée de fous. Il sera bientôt sur pied et nous régalera de sa merveilleuse personnalité.»

Réaction hypoglycémique sévère. Rien de bien grave en effet. Juste un Rodney qui s'est effondré dans nos bras après avoir franchi la Porte. Pas de sang, pas de blessure par balle, ou …

Je me penche et caresse son avant bras droit. La cicatrice est longue d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres. Juste une longue ligne blanche.

Non rien de bien grave, vraiment … Rodney sera sur pied dans quelques heures. Je regarde la perfusion relâcher, goutte à goutte, le précieux glucose qui va aider à remettre sur pied mon astrophysicien.

Ou peut-être devrais-je dire notre astrophysicien si j'en juge sur ce que j'ai pu voir il y a quelques heures : Ronon, Teyla et Carson se jetant devant le pistolet de Kolya, se proposant en sacrifice à la place de Rodney.

Je ne suis pas étonné. Je sais que chacun à leur manière, ils respectent et aiment Rodney.

Rodney … Je crois que Kolya est le seul à avoir compris ce qu'il représente pour nous tous. Caldwell a été surpris d'apprendre que l'ancien commandeur Genii s'en était pris à lui. Comme lors de la tempête … comme sur Dagan.

Comme toujours …

Pour beaucoup, Rodney est associable, arrogant, mesquin, voir, volontairement méchant. Pour ceux qui le connaissent depuis trois ans, qui travaillent avec lui, vivent avec lui, il est juste … Rodney. L'ami sur lequel vous pouvez compter, celui qui vous dit tout, surtout ce que vous ne voulez pas entendre, celui qui vous fait prendre conscience de vos erreurs, qui vous soutient dans les moments difficiles. Je me rappelle de Chaya. J'ai cru que j'allais le frapper mais il avait raison en fin de compte … je me rappelle du retour de Hoff, de Carson effondré et de Rodney à ses côtés pendant des jours, le suivant comme son ombre … Je me rappelle de Doranda, de ce que lui ai dit … Je me rappelle de Sétida, de Rodney blessé mais _là_, je me rappelle du vaisseau Ruche, de Rodney sortant à peine de l'infirmerie, mais _là_ … pour nous, comme toujours. Et je me rappelle que c'est nous qui souvent avons été tout ce qui est si souvent reproché à Rodney, nous qui avons été arrogants, mesquins, volontairement blessants …

Et Kolya … Kolya a vu tout ça. Kolya est un leader. Un leader sait juger les hommes, lire dans leurs cœurs. Et il a vu dans les nôtres.

Notre force et notre faiblesse … Rodney.

Il a vu que tous, le médecin, le guerrier, le leader … nous donnerions tout pour Rodney. Instinctivement … parce qu'il est un ami, un frère, un protecteur.

Et maintenant, … maintenant, c'est mon devoir, notre devoir de le protéger en retour.

_Tonight we'll be free_

_I'll find us a home _

_Tonight we will be _

_Finally on our own_

_Enough of the hell_

_Enough of the pain_

_I won't let him touch you _

_I love you_

_Needless to say_

_I'll stand in your way _

_I will defend you _

_And I... _

Evidemment, il y aurait un moyen très simple de parvenir à ce résultat : lui annoncer qu'il ne fait plus partie d'une équipe active. Plus de voyages … plus de dangers.

Plus de Kolya …

Mais je sais que cela ne suffirait pas … et quand bien même il accepterait, je le détruirais aussi sûrement qu'une balle, ou qu'un wraith … Rodney sans l'excitation de la découverte, sans l'insatiable curiosité … oui, ce serait comme vider Rodney de son essence. Je ne serai pas mieux qu'un wraith.

Je ne vois qu'une solution …

_Enough of the scars_

_Enough broken hearts_

_I will protect you_

_And I..._

Lorsque nous sommes retournés là-bas et que nous avons appris que le corps de Kolya n'avait pas été retrouvé, mon cœur a fait un bond dans ma poitrine et pendant quelques secondes tout a cessé d'exister autour de moi … le village, le sourire désolé de Lucius, le regard plein de compassion de Lorne … il n'y avait plus rien … rien, sauf de la peur.

La peur de le perdre une fois encore, de voir une fois encore Kolya le menacer, le torturer … le tuer … Parce que je sais que c'est ce qu'il va tenter de faire. Lorsque j'étais son prisonnier, Kolya m'a dit qu'il avait à l'origine choisi Rodney … je sais … je sais qu'un jour il mettra cette menace à exécution. Il tuera Rodney.

Sauf si je le tue avant … ou qu'il me tue le premier. Curieusement, quelque chose me dit que si je suis mort, il ne touchera pas à Rodney … Peut-être que tout cela n'est qu'une simple question de vengeance après tout …

Kolya … ma Nemesis … Je me suis concentré sur le moyen de le détruire pour protéger Rodney … je me suis trompé … maintenant, je sais que ce que je dois faire et ce n'est pas tuer Kolya …

_I'll take the shot for you _

_I'll be the shield for you _

_Needless to say _

_I'll stand in your way _

_I'll take the shot for you _

_I'll give my life for you _

_I'll make it stop _

_I'll take the shot _

_For you _

_For you _

**Fin ! **

**Shot by the Rasmus : **www(.)megaupload(.)com(/)fr(/)?dXM6K376D (vous devez juste enlever les parenthèses …)


End file.
